Yugoslavia (22nd Century and On)
The Federated States of Yugoslavia (Serbo-Croatian: Федеративне државе Југославијa, Federativne države Jugoslavija, Bulgarian: Федерални щати на Югославия, Macedonian: Федерални Држави на Југославија) is a country located in Southern Europe. This current Yugoslavia would be the third entity in which the South Slavic nations would be united under one banner. The basis for the re-unification of Yugoslavia occurred during World War III, when Turkey invaded Bulgaria. As the Bulgarian forces retreated into Serbia, one by one, other former Yugoslav republics began to solidify their efforts to help Bulgaria and Serbia in their war efforts against Turkey. With the overthrow of pro-NATO governments in Croatia, Macedonia and Bosnia and Herzegovina, the country was ripe for re-unification. Russia reinforced the military forces of the new re-unified Yugoslavia and delivered nuclear weapons to Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia is considered a regional power, Southern Europe's utmost power, and a middle-upper power on the global stage. It is a member of the Union State and Balkan Federation. History The impetus for the re-unification of Yugoslavia was Turkey's invasions of Serbia, Croatia and Bulgaria. At this point in time, President Vassily Kosarev called off all military relations with Turkey, and halted all armament shipments to Turkey. This caused revolutions within Bulgaria and Croatia, deposing of their pro-NATO governments. Vladimir Naydenov, the ledaer of the Bulgarian revolutionaries overthrew the pro-NATO government of president Radoslav Lisov and prime minister Ivo Mironov. President Naydenov rallied Bulgarian forces to fight the Turkish invasion, and called on Russia for help. As usual and as in the past, President Kosarev sent arms and military officers to Bulgaria, a move opposed by some Russian nationalists, due to Bulgaria's past actions against Russia. Thanks to having a superior military force, Turkey was able to hamper the Bulgarian forces, and the Turkish forces reached all the way into Serbia. However, the Turkish forces were bogged down thanks to the stubborn will of Serbian paramilitary groups. When the Turks managed to reach northern Serbia, they attempted to persuade Croatia into helping "finish off" their Serbian enemies, but the Croatian Revolution led by Kazimir Jelačić, a noted pan-Slavist, deposed of Croatia's pro-NATO government. Turkey declared war against President Jelačić, and sent aerial attacks into Croatia from conquered Serbian provinces to the north, however, in which Croatian F-35s fought against Turkish Su-35s, both the Turkish and Croatian air forces managed to deal another blows. Eventually, the Croatian government called off its membership to NATO, and President Jelačić requested Russia for help, promising that Croatia would enter Russia's political sphere of influence. Military The Yugoslav National Defence (Serbo-Croatian: Југословенска Hародна Oдбрана, Jugoslovenska Narodna Odbrana) or the JNO is the national armed forces of Yugoslavia. If considered part of Eastern Europe, it would be Eastern Europe's second most powerful military, second only to Russia and is the main military power of the Balkans, rivaled by that of Greece. The Yugoslavian military is self-sufficient, and produces much of its own military equipment, although receives subsequent supply from Russia, as Russia is considered Yugoslavia's main military exporter. Most of the plasma energy used in Yugoslavia's indigenous M1-Tito tanks, considered a local variant of Russia's T-15 Armata, is imported from Russia. Yugoslavia's military is divided into the Land Forces, Air Force, Navy and Space Forces. As a member of the Union State, Yugoslavia often sends troops to aid Russia in various conflicts across Eastern Europe. The Yugoslav Space Forces mostly uses Russian space warships and frigates, such as the Ko-24, Ko-35 and the Borovkov-class space frigates. In addition, the Home Guard (Serbo-Croatian: Резервне снаге добровољаца, Rezervne snage dobrovoljaca) is Yugoslavia's national paramilitary, its members are trained and supported by the JNO. Numbering at 2,420,242 personnel, it acts as a sufficient backup and reserve force for the JNO. In addition, Yugoslavia is an owner of nuclear and space weapons. Political Divisions Category:22nd Century and On Category:Yugoslavia